Family Unknown
by NANA100
Summary: Faith has always wondered what her birth family was like. She was pretty sure they couldn't be any worse than her foster parents. Now she will find out how charming her family really is.With the help of old enemies turned friends she will face her family and any troubles that may come.


Family Unknown

CHAPTER 1

October 7, 2006

**BTV Buffy P.O.V.**

** "**So Buffy what are we going to do?" I looked to dawn "Well first things first we need to get the wounded to a hospital. Anyone know where the nearest one is?" Willow cleared her throat. "Well I took the liberty of looking up the nearest hospital that would fit us all thinking we might need it after today. The nearest hospital is in Hartford." "Good job Will nice thinking ahead. Ok everyone back on the bus." Everyone started getting on the bus. I was climbing up the stairs when I bumped into faith. "Hey Faith wanna Move?" _God why do I act like such a bitch to her when all I really wanna do is tell her how I really feel. I'm so tired of pretending I hate her. _"Geez B I'm trying to get Wood outa the driver's seat so I can drive." I frown "Well hurry up." She turned back around "Whatever B. Hey Vi come give me a hand movin Principal Wood." I see Vi getting up. "Sure Faith where you want him?" she asked as she grabbed woods arms "Let's just lie him down in the back seat." They start to move him back there and I climbed the rest of the way and sat in an empty seat. Faith came back to the front and Sat in the driver seat. "Do you even know how to drive?" Faith sighed "Yeah B I know how to drive. Don't have a license but I know how." She turned around and started the bus and started to drive. "Look at it this way Buffy she can't be any worse than you." I looked at dawn with a fake shocked expression "Hey! So much for sisterly love. Plus I'm not that bad right guy's?" I look around at my friends and they look down. "Am I really that bad?" Dawn laughs "Yes yes you are?" Faith turned around "If you two are done I kinda need to know which way to go." We all turn to Willow. "Make a Left Faith." Everyone was silent after that. It took about an hour till we got into Hartford, and another ten minutes to reach the hospital. Everything got crazy from there and we were all rushed into different rooms.

**CTV Pipers P.O.V October 9, 2006**

It's the day after the battle with Billy and Christy and Paige, Phoebe, and I are sitting in the conservatory drinking tea. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINNALY OVER!" I winced "Geez Phoebe can you yell any louder?" she grinned sheepishly "Sorry Piper." I grinned "its ok I get it I'm glad it's over to. I finally have Leo back and we can start to be the family we've always wanted to be." "Were all glad to have Leo back Piper and were happy for you. I'm happy I can finally have a little more time with Henry. Speaking of significant others how are things with Coop? Did you guys get a chance to talk last night?" we both turn to face Phoebe who is blushing. "Yeah we talked a little it's weird you know? Knowing that were going to be together before we've even been on are first date. I mean how do I know having this information is not going to make me do something different and screw it up?" I took Phoebe's hand "It's going to be alright Phoebe just take things slow ok talk get to know each other. Has he asked you out yet?" She frowned "No he hasn't I think he's still processing the whole Uncle Coop thing to." "Give him time Phoeb's I'm sure he'll come around." "Thanks Paige." *Knock Knock* I look towards the front door "I wonder who that is I'm not expecting anyone?" I look at my sisters and they shake their heads indicating that their not expecting anyone either. I get up to go answer the door but Paige stops me. "I'll get it Piper." Paige left to get the door. We heard the door shut and two sets of feet coming back. "Look who's here for Phoebe." Paige says as she points to a nervous Looking Coop. "Uh hello Phoebe, Piper." I smiled at him "Hello Coop. Why didn't you just flash in?" He scratched the back of his head "I didn't want to just pop in on your sister talk." I grinned "So why are you here Coop?" "I'm here to talk to Phoebe. Would you mind if I borrow her for a minute?" Paige laughed "No we don't mind." Phoebe got up and they walked into the Sitting room.

**Phoebe's POV**

We walked into the sitting room. "So what do you want to talk about Coop?" he took my hands. "I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me tonight. I know this amazing Moroccan place on 31st called Aziza." I grinned _I love Moroccan food. _"I'd love to go with you I love Moroccan food, but how did you get reservations the place is supposed to be pact till august?" He grinned "I Helped the owner meet his wife and this is his way of repaying me." I smiled "That's nice of him." "Yeah well I'll let you get back to your sisters." Piper walked in then "could you wait a minute I want to talk to you Coop." I grinned I know what's coming. Coop leaned down to whisper to me. "Should I be afraid?" I giggled "A little." With that I left them to Talk.

**Pipers POV**

Phoebe walked back to the conservatory. I look at Coop for a minute. "Ok Coop I can tell you're a good guy but Phoebes been hurt a lot so I'm warning you now hurt her and I will blow you up any questions?" Coop looked shocked at fist then sighed. "I know she's been hurt I saw it all when I took her back to visit past loves. If I ever hurt her like that I won't stop you from blowing me up because I would deserve it." I smiled "I'm glad we have an understanding. See you later Coop it was nice chatting with you." He smiled it was good talking to you to Piper."I went back into the conservatory to see a grinning Paige and a worried Phoebe. "Don't worry Phoebe he's fine and we have an understanding." She sighed then grinned "He's a good man." I smiled "I know.


End file.
